Send me an Angel
by poupoulebambou
Summary: L'amour est plus grand que les centaines de kilomètres qui les sépare, au contact de la mer, il a un goût d'éternel, au contact d'un simple chant, il devient immortel...


_Bonjour à tous ! Un OS, sur un couple qui pour des raisons personnelles, me tient tout particulièrement à cœur. Je n'avais encore jamais écrit sur eux, il était temps que je répare cette erreur, et que je leur offre au moins un OS, aussi court puisse t-il être. Son écriture à été baignée dans l'écoute de plusieurs balades, de type metal et rock, allant de Metallica à Led Zeppelin tout en passant par Scorpions. C'est d'une chanson de ce dernier groupe qu'est tiré le titre, certains auront peut-être fait le rapprochement. Send me an Angel, c'est une chanson très belle, elle est triste, et en même temps emplie d'un sentiment profondément positif que je n'arrive pas à décrire. J'espère ne pas trop tomber à côté de la plaque avec ce texte, et surtout, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Bonne lecture à tous~_

* * *

Il y avait une longue jetée, qui partait du sable, et partait loin, loin au delà du petit port du village.  
Milo s'y asseyait, souvent. Et il y restait. Longtemps.  
Une jambe pendait dans le vide, l'autre était remontée sous son menton, tandis que ses bras croisés cachaient à moitié son visage mélancolique.  
Il avait ces yeux bleus, comme l'horizon qu'il fixait longuement, calmes et profonds, et parfois, on pouvait l'entendre chantonner, et la chair étouffait sa voix.  
Il attendait.  
Le bout de ses pieds touchait l'eau, et la remuait doucement, avec de lents mouvements circulaires, parfois en rythme avec la chanson qui faisait danser ses lèvres. Le vent soufflait dans ses boucles. Elles battaient le tempo du vent.  
Mais pas en accord avec son chant.  
Milo ne pouvait pas contrôler le souffle qui éloignait les bateaux de la rive. Loin de ce Sanctuaire vieux d'innombrables siècles. Loin de lui.  
Il attendait.  
Et parfois, encore, il tendait la main. Mais ses doigts ne pouvaient pas aller loin. Ils se tendaient, s'étiraient, mais l'étoile du matin restait hors de sa portée.  
Alors il attendait.  
Car il savait qu'il reviendrait. Demain. Dans une semaine. Deux mois. Trois ans. Une éternité.  
Les uns comme les autres, c'était pareil. L'attente avait le même goût amer d'impuissance, et d'espoir déçu à chaque minute qui passait. Ses poings pouvaient fendre les montagnes. Ses pieds ouvrir le sol. Mais ses mains n'étaient pas assez fortes pour le retenir. Son corps pouvait tenir faim, soif, fatigue, plus longtemps que n'importe quel humain normal. Ses jambes pouvaient le porter loin, plus vite que n'importe quel véhicule. Mais il ne pouvait pas le suivre.

 _J'appartiens à la mer, à ses vagues, j'appartiens à l'horizon qui m'appelle, aux terres lointaines, j'appartiens au sang qui bouillonne, à la colère qui rugis et la passion qui hante les damnés  
Je suis loin, mais j'ai laissé mon souffle contre tes lèvres, je suis inconstant, mais ton cœur bat entre tes mains, tu ne m'entends pas, mais je chante en pensant à toi  
J'aimerais te dire qu'un jour je resterais  
Mais je dois partir  
L'immobilité me tue  
Ton sourire..._

« -Hey, Kanon...

-...

-Regarde moi...

Il se retourna. Un rayon de lune tomba sur son œil, lourd d'idées trop larges, trop grandes pour un corps humain.

-... Je te regarde.

Milo baissa les paupières. Ses cils caressèrent la peau nue de son épaule, qui dépassait de la couverture.

-... Tu repars demain ?

Silence. Puis, dans un murmure :

-Ouais...

Un bruit de froissement de draps. Une main sur une joue.

-... Tu peux pas rester une nuit de plus... ?

Les doigts esquissèrent un doux cercle sur la peau. Remontèrent jusqu'au coin des yeux. Caressèrent une mèche.

-... Non.

Silence.

-Cet endroit me rends malade, Milo.

La main du Scorpion vint rejoindre celle de l'homme qui ne prétendait plus à aucun titre. Il s'appuya contre la joue. La serra comme pour la retenir.

-... Et moi... ?

Mais la main de Kanon s'échappa.

-Si tu n'étais pas là, je ne prendrais même pas la peine de revenir.

Cependant, elle revint. Elle passa dans ses cheveux, contre son dos, pour l'attirer à lui. Les lèvres, qui avaient gardé de la mer le goût de sel, vinrent rencontrer son front.

-... Je reviendrais.

Milo ferma les yeux contre son torse.

-... Quand ?

Kanon garda les siens ouverts.

-Je ne sais pas.

Son cœur pulsait contre le sien, à un rythme qui n'était pas le même.

-... Tu es cruel.

Le souffle mi-amusé, m-triste de son nez vint secouer ses mèches de cheveux.

-J'ai jamais prétendu ne pas l'être. »

 _Je ne te réveille pas, le matin, avant de partir  
Tes yeux en plein jour brillent  
Ils me donnent envie de rester  
Je déteste te voir triste  
Je sais que c'est à cause de moi que tu as mal  
J'ai commis de nombreux crimes  
Celui de t'avoir séduit, sans pouvoir te tenir dans mes bras, doit être le pire  
Mais l'immobilité me tue  
Et ton sourire  
Ton sourire..._

Il attendait.  
Parce que lui, il appartenait à cet endroit. Il y était né. Il y mourra. Il s'y était agenouillé pour y sacrifier son âme.  
Tant qu'il vivra, il ne pourrait s'en éloigner.  
Les jours heureux en temps qu'homme amoureux étaient des douces utopies dont il se berçait le soir dans ses bras. Mais il était un guerrier. Et lui, il était loin.  
L'honneur le poussait à rester, là où la liberté poussait Kanon à partir.  
Les yeux fermés, il chantait.  
Il espérait que le vent qui lui arrachait son aimé prendrait au moins la peine de transporter sa voix jusqu'à lui.  
Il espérait, et il attendait...  
C'était un ciel clair, qui veillait sur lui en ce matin froid d'hiver. Les étoiles brillaient encore.  
Comme l'espoir, elles ne cessaient jamais de briller. Mais la chaleur de l'astre solaire était trop étouffante. Et les hommes les perdait de vue.  
Milo rouvrit les yeux. Doucement, il se leva. Ses membres étaient engourdis. Kanon ne venait jamais en pleine journée.  
Il se détourna de la mer ingrate.  
Ses yeux rencontrèrent un soleil plus terrible encore.  
Pourtant, il chantait encore.

« -Tu chante pas si mal, en fait.

-Bof, t'es meilleur que moi, quand même. Puis j'ai pas la même oreille musicale, et t'as une plus belle voix.

Contre sa peau, ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire.

-C'est pas seulement une question de voix, Milo.

Un grognement vague lui répondit.

-Alors quoi … ?

Kanon se mit à tapoter une mélodie imaginaire du bout des ongles.

-Ça.

Silence.

-... Ça quoi ?

-Le rythme, Milo. Le rythme.

Milo fronça les sourcils, et remonta la tête. Kanon avait fermé les yeux.

-... Hein ?

-Chut. Ecoute.

Et il se remit à tapoter. Puis de ses lèvres, s'échappa une lente musique. Un chant d'une douceur incomparable. Ce genre de douceur, que seuls pouvaient produire ces hommes révoltés, frappés par un destin auquel ils refusent de se plier, et dont rien ne vainc la rage de vivre. Ces hommes qui conquièrent par la violence, ne se contentent pas de jouer avec le feu, mais préfèrent aller défier les volcans. Ces hommes qui n'ont pas peur de s'indigner, et qui de la colère, font le feu qui anime leurs gestes, leurs mots, ces hommes qui partent, qui reviennent, qui de la liberté, ne font pas un idéal, mais un art de vivre. »

 _L'idéal est un rêve d'homme perdu  
Je ne veux pas désespérer  
Ni sombrer dans la folie  
J'ai peur de t'aimer à en mourir  
Ma vie me semble déjà assez courte  
Seras-tu toujours là quand je reviendrais ?  
Les années passent, et j'espère ne pas retrouver une tombe  
La guerre frappe sans prévenir  
Et je t'ai promis d'être là  
Le jour où tu mourras  
Regarde l'étoile du matin  
Puisse t-elle te souffler les mots que j'aimerais te dire en face  
Je cherche encore la mélodie  
Qui me permettra de te dire que je t'aime  
A quel point ton sourire..._

Ô, Kanon, les promesses ne sont pas faites pour être tenues, surtout pas celles que tu me murmure pour m'aider à dormir le soir, quand parfois je cauchemarde.  
Elles sont comme un chant, que j'essaye désespéramment d'imiter. Elles s'élèvent dans la nuit, et je me les remémore, pour mieux en saisir le sens, mieux te saisir à travers elles, que ton souvenir reste vivace dans mon esprit qui compte les ans, dans mon corps qui les accuse.  
Et j'attends. Le pont devient vieux. La mer est toujours la même.  
Et j'attends.  
La chaleur de tes bras me manquent.  
Et ta voix dans mes souvenirs prends des airs de requiem.  
Ô, Kanon, le temps passe, passera, sans se soucier que tu sois ici ou là bas. La lune est toujours aussi belle. Jamais les étoiles ne m'ont paru aussi étincelantes.  
J'ai du mal à regarder le soleil.  
Ô, Kanon... Ta voix, ton sourire...  
Ô, Kanon, tes caresses, tes soupirs...  
Tes mots, tes promesses, tes yeux, leur lumière, ton cœur, ses ombres et ses peines, tes rêves, ta violence, ta douceur, ta liberté, mon honneur, notre amour au milieu, les jours, les années, les mois et les secondes, le silence, les draps qui se froissent quand tu te glisse dans mon lit, ta peau qui glisse sous mes doigts, ta main qui s'échappe, je m'en souviens aussi vite que je les perds ;  
Je les attends  
Et je cherche  
Ce rythme dont tu me parlais tant  
Celui que tu m'a chanté  
Et que tu m'a promis que tu entendrais où que tes pas t'aient mené  
J'attends, Ô Kanon  
Le message que l'étoile du matin  
Est censé me porter.

 _Et ton sourire, quand tu me vois revenir..._


End file.
